Playing With Fire
by FourteenWays
Summary: Events take a twist as Victoria ambushes. Will Bella be able to be the heroine for once? EXB


**Playing With Fire**

* * *

While Edward was acting as the reporter, explaining every single detail of the fight in the clearing, in a very clear calm voice, I was barely listening.

My mind wandered off to horrible conclusions. Ones that involved losing someone, anyone or maybe everyone. I shuddered. I couldn't bear the thought of losing any one of my family members. Not even Rosalie. I loved every single one of them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Edward shaking my shoulders violently. Only then did I realize that I was on the edge of breaking down.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concerned panic.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I tried to reassure him, wiping the moisture out of my eyes, "I'm just worried..." That wasn't believable enough, "like hell." I added.

To my surprise, he chuckled. "I'd appreciate if you payed more attention. Everything's working like a charm, just as Jasper planned. More than half of them are already dead." That made me feel better, if not entirely convinced. The sooner this would be over, the better.

I tried to smile to let him know I was okay now, but of course, he didn't buy it.

"It. Is. Going. To. Be. Fine." He said, as if talking to somebody mentally handicapped.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

I noticed something sticking out of his front pocket "What's that?" I pointed at the thing. He looked at it briefly before pulling it out. It was a lighter.

"Why do have that?" I asked, trying not to sound like a suspicious wife.

"It's nothing" He shrugged. I raised a brow. He sighed and spoke, "It's just for finishing them off" He said coolly.

I waited for him to give me the missing puzzle piece, but somehow it found it's way. My eyes widened and panic laced my voice, "You weren't going to fight them. You promised...you said..."

He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. I brought it with me just in case. You worry too much" My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by _'just in case' _I pressed.  
He rolled his eyes, "Bella, I am not going anywhere and I'm not fighting anyone." He put the lighter in my hand, "convinced?"

I put it in my pocket. "convinced." I muttered.

He suddenly grinned, "Yes!"

"What?!" I asked. He looked down at me and spoke excitedly, "one of the newborns fell in to our trap. We placed puddles of gasoline here and there and one of them fell into it..." He hesitated "We burned them." He ended quietly.

I was speechless for a second.

"That's good." I spoke awkwardly. Well, they _were _the bad guys, weren't they?

Seth howled suddenly. My breath caught.

Before I could even manage to glance at Edward, the tent was ripped to the ground and Edward went off running with me, in his arms. My mind went to horrible places again and I could feel the frantic thuds of my heartbeat._ No, no, no._

He put me down and forced me to back against a tree, his poised crouched in defense in front of me.

"Who?" I managed to ask in a small, scared voice.

"Victoria." He spat out. _Who else? _I asked myself. I felt oddly relieved though; This meant that everyone in the clearing was safe. The crisis was here. Edward would somehow manage to escape...

Something rustled, a movement in the corner of my eye, too frail to track down, for a human.

Edward snarled, his lips pulling back over his teeth.

Before I could see or hear it, I felt it crashing against me from the side.

I fell to the ground, gasping in surprise as a sudden jolt of pain ran through my body. My eyes adjusted to see a wave of orange and red above me. Victoria.

She grinned at me like a Cheshire cat."Hello, Bella." She spoke. Her voice surprised me. It was soft, gentle. Not at all fitting in with her feline appearance. "Victoria." I spoke flatly, no more than acknowledging.

She was surprised at my tone, like she was expecting me to beg for mercy. Of course, she must have realized that she was running out of time. "Say your prayers..." She murmured, bringing her lips to my throat.

Everything went slowly. My life flashed before my emotionless eyes. My times with Renee, Charlie...Edward.

My fingers clutched the damp ground. Oh. I realized.

The wet ground.

The stinging smell.

My damp clothes and hair.

Gasoline...

Something hit my memory with a pang. _Use that damn lighter!_ it screamed at me. I swiftly pulled it out of my pocket and turned it on.

The thick liquid pulled the flames to it. Victoria pulled back, the fire caught onto her legs, consuming her. Turning her into black coal before shredding her to ashes. I squeezed my eyes shut as the flames advanced towards me.

I felt the fire ripping on the end of my hair before I was hit by ice.

I gasped, sat up straight and began to breathe heavily.

"Are you utterly insane?!" Edward's bewildered voice was at my ear. He was here, kneeling in front of me.

I jumped straight in to his arms and held him so tight, it would choke a normal person. His hands rubbed soothingly at my arms, his voice still frantic "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I noticed that my hair was blackened at the edges, but only a little. "What hit me?" I blurted out. he pointed to the bucket on his right.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"Bella, you are an idiot. You almost burned yourself alive!" He muttered, disbelief coloring his voice. "You are never using any appliance that produces fire ever again." He added.

I nodded, too happy to care. "Sure, sure. It's over. I'm alive. Victoria's dead."

He kissed me lightly, "Luckily." He spoke in wonder "I love you."

I kissed him back "I love you, too"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm happy with how that turned out. *Shrugs* What do you think?  
R&R :D


End file.
